Three-Mouse Night
by Intrepidwarriors
Summary: Winter. Vacation. Sexy Martian Mice. My sense of humour. That's all you need to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **This message brought you to by the over-caring nanny club**

There's a lot to love and not love about any place in the world, including beautiful Thailand. Haven't been there, hope too one day. As I researched the full moon party, I've come to appreciate just how much of a conundrum this thing really is. It's a major tourist attraction that has a massive dark side to it. Like a black and white monster named Fluffy the Baby Eater. It's bringing income for locals, and destroying the environment all at the same time. There are reports of rapes, drugs, deaths and other horrible stuff going on, and on the other side of the coin, people survive without being stupid and have a great time.

I have written this fanfiction as a light sided version of the FMP, but it doesn't mean it happens in real life. I just figure the mice come from a war-torn planet and are pretty much badass party people who can handle their _business_ without too much trouble, so if anyone is going to survive the FMP and have the time of their lives, it's our fuzzy friends.

Best wishes to all the friends of the fandom out there.

Intrepidwarriors


	2. Three Mouse Night Chapter 1

Dedicated to Mumma Morning – one of the most courageous women I have ever met.

You are my Charlie and Carbine all rolled up in a big chocolaty goodness!

Three-Mouse Night

Find your own island escape. Even if it's just the one in your hearts.

BMFM owned by their Creative Geniuses.

Disney references copyright to the other mouse

 _Winter_.

The word brought so many images to Charlie's mind as she gazed out the window of the Last Chance Garage, a warm blanket tucked around her shoulders.

Pristine snowflakes falling gently over her parents' lawn as she shared a cup of eggnog and Grandma's home-made cookies with her golden retriever Bowser.

Sledding down the now white hills at the local park with her best friend Johnny-Boy, screeching with laughter as they ran aground into an embankment that stopped their sled in its tracks and sent them tumbling into a huge pile of snow. They rolled around with glee, tossing powder in the air as their antics left mutant angels in the snow.

Or that time Papa-Joe took her and old Yeller out hunting and she was so upset over the wild goose that he had winged, that he had to take it home to Grandma and she splinted it's wing. And the goose got better and fatter from all the love Charlie showed him and she named him Mr Pillows because he was as white and plump as one of Grandma's duck-down pillows.

Charlie paused in her reminiscing and made a face.

' _Well done Charlene, you've just melted every lousy Christmas movie you've ever seen into an imaginary childhood for yourself!'_ she thought as she eyed the cup of warm alcohol in her hand.

"Vinnie, have you added a little something-something to the mulled wine?!" she demanded loudly over her shoulder to her husband.

"No. Wasn't moi!" he replied cheerfully from the sofa.

He sounded slightly blurry to her ears, like he wasn't quite on this planet. Not that that was unusual in itself, he was either on one planet or another at some during the year, but it was more like the meteor...meta...metaphorical version she was trying to referential...reference...refer to.

"Aw crap, I think I'm tipsy with a side order of fuddled"Charlie commented to herself.

There was only one other culprit who could be responsible for the frat boy behaviour.

Turning from the window, she put the glass down on the nearest surface and walked in a half-walk, half-hop motion to the kitchen.

"SPLINTER! I mean STOKER!" she bellowed from the doorway, grasping the door frame with both hands to steady herself.

"Wrong mutants" Modo commented happily, his pupils slightly dilated as he smiled warmly at her.

"Are we mutants? I always thought we were aliens" Throttle commented as he lay topless across the kitchen table, making weird purring noises as Carbine ran her fingers through his back fur.

"We could be both, or nothing at all. Maybe we are beings of pure energy who just needed to feel the physical universe once again to remind us of all our many parts" Carbine commented, engrossed in making spirals and crop-circles on her husband's back.

The entire Earth population of Martian mice were currently living at the Last Chance, as the scoreboard was now too cold even for the naturally insulated Martians. It was so bitter that Charlie and Vinnie had ditched the upstairs bedroom to join the others in the living room to form a large makeshift nest, where they could all snuggle together and benefit from the combined heat.

"Where is that wizened miscreant?" Charlie demanded, surprised she could get out a whole sentence, let alone one with so many big words.

The mice were impressed too, their ears perking up at the unfamiliar words.

A gloved hand emerged from behind Carbine and waved around for a bit.

"No need to swear Charlie-girl" Stoker drawled as he used Carbine to hoist himself up.

"Trust me, you'll know when I start swearing" Charlie retorted, pushing herself off the doorframe toward him.

In the state she was in, it had the misguided effect of landing her squarely across Modo's lap and she clung to him as she desperately fought to steady herself.

Modo scooped her up into his arms and held her until she could mentally right herself.

"What did you put in the wine?" Charlie growled at Stoker, clinging to Modo as her mind and body fought over who knew the best shortcut to the direction known as up.

"Woah! She's never this angry unless Vinnie does something really stoopid!" Modo commented dryly to the almost comatose Throttle.

Throttle merely grunted in reply and motioned for Carbine to continue her ministrations on his furry self. Stoker mentioned Carbine exploring the terrain on his back once she had conquered the Realm of Throttle and she agreed, as long as the Land of Carbine's Foot Calluses was visited by Stoker in equal measure.

Charlie realized she was perfectly content in the big lug's arms as all the steam to punish Stoker left her body. She settled her arms around his neck and cuddled into Modo's chest, letting out a sniffled sigh.

"I feel like I'm stuck in a nightmare of auditioning for Frozen 2. I'll never be warm again!" she mumbled against his chest.

Modo pulled her closer and ran a soothing hand in circles round her back.

"It's ok Charlie-ma'am, the summer will be here before you know it. We just gotta hang on a little bit longer" he murmured reassuringly as he stroked her back.

As Modo's calming tone infiltrated her mind, Charlie found herself more and more relaxing, drifting off into a semi-drowsy state. Modo leant back in the chair and rocked her back and forth, talking to her until he was sure she had fully settled.

She felt like she was in a comfortable hammock, swinging gently in the tropical breeze and bathed in the warmth of the sun. Not the type that turned you into a pink lobster, more like pre-sunset, perfect balmy conditions type of sun. You know that type, the one you see in the island escape brochures...

Charlie sat up suddenly and blurted out "Brochures!"

It was so random that the entire kitchen full of mice started laughing their heads off.

"And a good brochures to you too" Stoker quipped.

"Shut-up Splinter wanna-be!" Charlie grumbled good-naturedly at him.

The noise caused Vinnie to wander into the kitchen to investigate and he grinned at the excitement on his wife's face. He was familiar with _that_ look. It usually meant something exciting was about to go down.

Still perched on Modo's lap, she noticed her husband's presence and grinned at him.

"Brochures!"

"Brochures" he replied, smiling contentedly at his sexy Terran. He loved it when her crazy side reared its head.

Charlie put her arms out to her husband and he obligingly took her from his brother's lap.

Swinging her up close to his face, he gave her his best pirate impersonation.

"Where too me hearty?" he drawled as he waggled his eyebrows at her

Laughing, Charlie pointed to the living room.

Vinnie carried her through the kitchen door and into the living area, where he unceremoniously fell onto the sofa. Giggling, Charlie managed to untangle herself from her husband and sit upright.

Spying her electronic tablet charging on the corner table, she launched herself across his lap to grab it. Seeing his wife's derriere draped across his legs, Vinnie proceeded to lay some impromptu bongo beats on her extremity.

"Vinnie!" she shrieked happily, trying to avoid dropping her tablet as she fought off her husband's wandering grip.

Mercifully, he quit and she draped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into his side. Turning her tablet on, she started eagerly swiping through island destinations as Vinnie hooked a blanket around their legs.

"Fiji...Jamaica...Bahamas...Thailand...oooh Thailand, perfect" she burbled with excitement.

Typing in some extra information confirmed the only thing that would dampen her spirits. There was no way she could afford six airline tickets _and_ accommodation in Thailand at peak pricing.

Disappointed, she pushed the tablet off her lap onto the sofa next to her and hid her face in Vinnie's armpit.

Putting his hand under his wife's chin, Vinnie drew her face upwards.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, his gorgeous face wrinkled with concern.

"I need to get us out of here Vinnie. We need to go somewhere and thaw out for a week. But I can't afford the airline tickets _and_ hotel" she replied miserably.

He planted a small kiss on her lips, moving to her cheeks and finally to the corner of her ear.

Under his ministrations, Charlie's despair started to evaporate. Sighing with pleasure, she let him nibble the cold away from her heart, even if it was just for a little while.

"Sweetheart, why don't we just take the rocket?" he whispered in her ear.

Charlie pulled back and looked at her husband incredulously.

"You serious?" she asked hopefully.

"Book the hotel. We'll take care of the flight plans" he replied, pointing at her tablet.

A smile bigger than the entire Last Chance spread its way across her face.

"I will...in a bit!" she shrilled in excitement, pulling his head down in a searing _thank you_ kiss.

It took Charlie over two hours to book the accommodation. One of them was spent researching and booking accommodation. The other was spent upstairs as the exchange with Charlie left Vinnie a little bit overheated.

Charlie made a quick call to Chef Andy to confirm it would be okay for the bikes to stay with him for a week. He was thrilled. And so were the bikes judging from all the beeping and excited circling they did around the garage door.

They broke the news to the rest of the gang over dinner. Once the whoops and high fives came to a conclusion, Charlie ran through packing suggestions and answered any relevant questions she could.

The issue of whether there would be hotdogs and root-beer for purchase became a heated topic of debate, which would have lead to an even more heated rumble that threatened to destroy the living room entirely.

Charlie resolved the situation by threatening to leave them all behind and just go on holiday with Carbine and Vinnie, who had managed to stay out of the altercation.

Charlie proudly thought it was a result of his latest bout of _maturing,_ but it was actually due to the fact that he had discovered a solo root-beer at the back of the fridge and hidden in the kitchen to consume it.

Deciding an early night was the best option for their planned morning flight, and as it was too cold for the mice to head out and start packing, Charlie urged her husband and guests to bunk down and get some shuteye.


	3. Three Mouse Night Chapter 2

The sun wasn't quite up when the occupants of the Last Chance started to emerge from the large pile of bedding in the living room. Yawning and stumbling into each other, they somehow managed to find their way into warm clothing and head off in individual directions to do the necessary packing.

Reconveying at the Last Chance, they rode the bikes to Chef Andy's restaurant and then ordered a large taxi for the trip to the airport. Upon arrival, they pulled their luggage out of the taxi, tipped the driver and stood in a circle, waiting blearily for instructions from Charlie.

Charlie uttered a few swear words and smacked her palm into her forehead, before ordering everyone to pick up their luggage and follow her. Without question, the five semi-frozen Martians shuffled after Charlie as she led them to the taxi-rank and waved down the nearest multi-occupant cab. Ushering everybody aboard, she instructed the driver to head for Quigley Field.

The taxi arrived at Quigley Field and unloaded its passengers, including the red faced human.

At this point, Vinnie decided it would best if he took over loading the luggage and passengers onto the Martian ship and give his frazzled wife a chance to regain her composure. He fired up the engines and plotted a course for Thailand, selecting a spot the ship could be camouflaged and still get transport to their accommodation.

They landed near a remote village and bribed the local fishermen with some Martian hooch to transport them to one of the bigger tourist islands. From there, they travelled by water taxi to the resort Charlie had selected. It was just the right combination of near and far. Near enough they could hit any of the tourist hotspots at any given moment without too much trouble, yet far away enough they could kick back and relax away from the noisy crowds.

They spent the first four days thawing out by the pool and trying out the available water sports on the beach. They would wake to a large breakfast by the pool, followed by a leisurely walk along the beach to their favourite rental shack, where they hired several jetskis. They would spend the remainder of the morning and early afternoon racing up and down the water, playing various versions of tag.

On the first day, the jetski owner almost had a heart attack over his guests' antics, but soon realised that the machinery was in more than capable hands. A hefty deposit and visit to the Martian spaceship left him more than happy to allow his guests to carry on their acrobatic activities.

After they had their fun on the ocean, they would return to the resort to drink cocktails and eat lunch, before jumping in the pool and battling it out in such classics as chicken‑fighting (minus actual chickens), Marco polo and bobbing heads, a version of aquatic whack‑a‑mole. After Modo and Vinnie nearly gave each other concussion, Charlie called the game off and suggested they try water volleyball instead.

It was a great idea for the first hour, but after Carbine pounded the ball so hard that it knocked the lifeguard out of his seat and into the pool, and the bellyflop contest sent a tidal wave so powerful that it turned the children's pool into a wave pool (much to the kiddies delight and the parents dismay), the group were eventually banned from any activity in the water other than swimming, or floating.

Deciding it was time to do some exploring, the group hired a taxi and headed out to one of the night markets. The Martians had a peaceful time exploring the market compared to other tourists, as none but the bravest of the hawkers and touters would dare approach the hulking mice and the no‑nonsense General.

Charlie wasn't having any such luck as her friends, as the hawkers were completely at home doing what they do best to her– harassing foreigners to buy, Buy, BUY their merchandise!

Modo solved the problem by putting her between Throttle and himself, until Charlie's fiery disposition had a chance to rear its head and start scaring the daylights out of anyone stupid enough to approach her.

They wandered into the food section and split up briefly to check out the unusual variety of fruit, vegetables and insects on offer. While Charlie and Carbine were purchasing a fresh dragon-fruit juice for each of them, and the biker mice were trying out Jing Leed (cricket) on a stick, Stoker discovered the Durian. Amazed by the relish at which the stall owner and other customers were consuming the fruit, he purchased a couple and took them to show Charlie.

When the stench from the fruit hit her nose, Charlie nearly threw up in her juice and Carbine turned a colour so pale she almost disappeared.

"Dammit Stoker! How can you NOT smell that?!" Charlie demanded, pointing accusingly at the fruit in Stoker's hand.

"You bunk with enough unwashed male freedom fighters in a room for as long as I did, and you get used to anything" Stoked commented dryly as he examined the spiky fruit.

Throttle returned with a Jing Leed stick for Carbine when the Durian odour hit his nose.

Swearing in Martian, he shoved the stick in his wife's hand and spun a quick 360 and headed in the opposite direction, dragging Modo along with him, muttering something about fresh air.

Spying something new in his wife's hand, Vinnie slipped up next to Charlie and went to take a sip from her proffered juice, when his nostrils started twitching.

"Hey old timer, why are you holding the equivalent of a hedgehog and arsehole's love child? Do you need some deodorant for your armpits?" Vinnie asked, trying to hold his breath in between talking.

"Careful punk, or I'll stab it into your head!" Stoker growled, juggling the fruit in his hand.

"No do! No do!" the nearest stall holder said loudly, waving his finger at Stoker.

"No do? What does he mean?" Stoker asked Charlie, looking very confused.

"I remember reading that it's illegal to hit someone with that fruit. You can actually go to prison for it" Charlie explained, pinching her nostrils shut with her fingers. "Stoker, seriously, can you please get those away from here!"

Stoker merely shrugged, but wandered back to where he had purchased the Durian. The stall holder was more than happy to show him how to open the fruit and consume the interior. The taste was like a combination of cream cheese, onion sauce and sherry on his palate and he enjoyed it enough to try another one. Not as good as a hot dog, but definitely not bad either.

After the food section, the gang checked out the clothing and trinkets section of the market where they picked up some cheap items for the summer. They left the market and wandered down one of the main streets, checking out the nightlife and eateries along the way. Finding a lively bar with a decent selection of local and western style cuisine, they settled in for a late dinner and drinks. When the band started playing some tunes they recognised, the entire gang joined the group on the dance floor, bumping booties with various inebriated tourists and locals.

As 2am rolled around, Charlie decided to call it a night and head back to the resort, the smiling sweaty Martians in tow behind her. The group found a taxi willing to drive all of them back to the resort, and Stoker quickly claimed the front seat, while Carbine and Charlie ended up draped across Vinnie, Modo and Throttle's laps in the back seat.

Stoker started conversing with the driver, and the friendly Thai local happily gabbed away in his mixture of munted English and local dialect. The friendship was sealed with the gift of some Durian fruit from Stoker, which they promptly opened and consumed in noisy companionship.

The ride back left the rear passengers fighting for air as the smell from the Durian fruit perforated the entire taxi. There was a round of vocalised complaints in high voices as they pinched their nostrils and tried to inhale through their mouths.

Fed up with his lack of consideration for such close quarters, Carbine _accidentally_ elbowed Stoker in the shoulder when she shifted position to open the window. Charlie couldn't be bothered pretending, she just leant over and smacked Stoker in the back of the head.

The driver thought the women were telling Stoker off for not sharing the Durian fruit so he good‑naturedly started handing the rest of the fruit behind him.

The biker mice started yelling in the negative and Throttle had to grab Carbine around the waist as she made a lunge for Stoker, determined to put him in a headlock. Charlie kept grabbing the fruit as quickly as she could from the driver and shoving them into Modo's lap.

"I don't want them!" he rumbled and glared at his sister-in-law, feeling betrayed in their normally harmonious relationship.

"Bear with me big-guy" Charlie begged, gripping Vinnie's bandoleers with one hand and tossing the fruit to Modo with the other.

Satisfied they had all the Durian, Charlie waited until the driver was distracted and then proceeded to toss the fruit out the window. One of her shots misfired when they went over a bump, and the Durian ended up going through the open window of a car. The unsuspecting owner was going to have a hard time working out where the funky stench was coming from.

The taxi pulled up at the front entrance and the driver smiled delightedly when Charlie shoved the fare and a large tip at him. At a signal from Throttle, Modo shot both arms out and pushed his brothers through the side doors. Throttle aimed Carbine's legs so she hit the ground running, while Vinnie merely scooped his wife into his arms and headed for the entrance. He set her down inside and took in great breaths of air-conditioned oxygen, the colour finally returning to his face.

Glancing around at the group, Charlie's lips twitched as she realised Martians could be green, just not necessarily all the time.

Stoker said goodbye to his new buddy and entered the lobby more casually than his counterparts. Grinning cheerfully, he waved a casual salute at them and headed to the elevator, stabbing the _up_ button and leaning lazily against the wall till the lift arrived. The group followed and piled into the lift, stopping at their floor. As everyone exited and peeled off to their respective rooms, Vinnie noticed his wife was lagging behind and in no hurry to catch up.

Muttering something under her breath, she spun around and headed back to the lift, pushing the _down_ button and impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet. Vinnie started to pull his key card out when he sensed his wife was no longer behind him, and he turned to see her disappearing into the lift.

Shoving the card back into his wallet, he raced for the stairs and bolted down the levels in record time, emerging into the foyer just as his wife's lift reached the ground floor.

Charlie's mind was crawling. She was still wired from the night out, and knew it would be some time before she could sleep. Deciding it best to hang out in the foyer till she felt calmer, her gaze swept the selection of chairs, as she moodily tried to decide whether to sit, or pace out the emotional itch.

Her gaze stopped on one of the sofas that had a hunky white mouse leaning nonchalantly against it.

"Walk on the beach?" Vinnie offered, feeling the invisible electricity crackling off his wife's body.

Charlie's eyes lit up at the idea and she eagerly grabbed her husband by the hand, heading for the resort's private beach. They found a secluded part of the beach and sat down, the moonlight bathing them in silver rays as the cool breeze from the ocean eased some of the Thai heat.

Vinnie put his arm around his wife's waist and smiled contentedly when she rested her head on his shoulder. Beyond pleased with the results of his suggestion, he breathed in a sigh and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of his beautiful Terran nestled next to him in such magical surroundings.

Charlie tried to settle, worked hard to keep the romantic feeling going, but her mind was still racing and her body was getting twitchy.

" _What's wrong with me?!_ " she kept asking herself, getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

Turning her head slightly, she was able to see the silhouette of her husband, his eyes closed and a contented smile on his handsome face as he soaked in the night air.

Charlie's breathing increased rapidly and she felt a strong elevation in the crawling sensation, which now spread through her body.

Vinnie abruptly found a pair of lips latch onto his own and a pair of legs straddle him.

His eyes flew open and he found his wife staring down at him. Her eyes dared him to protest as her arms slipped around his neck and pulled him tight against her body. She continued to kiss him hungrily, nearly causing him to faint as she refused to let him come up for air. Driven by the heat and some instinct she couldn't put her finger on, Charlie continued too maul her spicy partner with hands and lips.

At some point, the itch subsided enough for her to ease the intense pressure on his lips. Vinnie, reeling from the unexpected onslaught on his senses, managed to suck in a few quick breaths through the side of his mouth and moan something garbled that ended in _Vegas._

"What about Vegas?" Charlie murmured between feathery kisses, refusing to break the seal of their lips entirely.

"This is just how you were after Vegas!" Vinnie managed to get out, groaning as she shifted her weight more snugly over his shorts.

Remembering the footage Vinnie had taken after their return from Vegas sent a spine-tingling throb through her body, and the itch returned with a roaring alacrity.

"Knuckle down Martian-man, this itch just got hotter and I'm gonna need some help putting it out!" Charlie ground out, pushing her husband backwards into the sand.


	4. Three Mouse Night Chapter 3

A satisfied and grinning human, and dazed but smiling Martian emerged from the sandy alcove sometime later. They paused at the entrance of their hotel room door, their lips lingering against each other as they fumbled around for a room key. Vinnie finally managed to snag his, but Charlie's would need to be replaced. It had disappeared somewhere into the sand dune and wasn't likely to be retrieved.

Vinnie back-pedalled his wife into the bedroom and guided her to the shower where he used one arm to get the water running, while the other kept her tethered against him. When the water was how they liked it, he guided them into the shower where they stripped off their dirty clothes and let the cool rivulets sluice off the sand from their bodies.

"Damn that was hot!" Charlie commented as she continued to make out with her husband against the shower wall.

Vinnie chuckled against her lips.

"Apart from the sand up my crack!" he pointed out.

Charlie's eyes widened and she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry hon, I didn't really think about that. I was too busy enjoying myself!" Charlie replied saucily, enjoying the knowing look in her husband's eyes.

He grinned to show he was more than happy with the end result of their little sea adventure.

Finishing their shower, they dried off and crawled into the king-sized bed. Charlie slung her arm and leg over Vinnie in her preferred marital sleeping position, and rubbed her head against her husband's chest fuzz.

"Is it really four in the morning?" she murmured between yawns.

"Guess so" Vinnie replied sleepily, his eyes drooping and finally shutting on their own volition.

This time, neither of them had any problems getting to sleep. Even the discreet knock on their door from Carbine was unable to rouse them for breakfast that morning.

"Must be tired, Vinnie would never miss a feed!" Carbine commented dryly as she left to join her husband and friends at the buffet. They decided to let the lovebirds sleep-in, and headed for a lazy morning by the pool.

Charlie and Vinnie eventually emerged, looking tired but relaxed as they reunited with the group for lunch.

"Nice walk?" Carbine asked Charlie, winking at her favourite person of the female persuasion.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up and she glanced guiltily toward her husband and back at Carbine.

"How did you...?" she managed to stammer out.

"Cos we've had a few little _walks_ of our own" Throttle said sotto voce as he leant back in his chair to see Charlie better.

Charlie snorted with laughter and shoved a slice of Panini in her mouth to stop any more outbursts from emerging.

Laughing, Vinnie excused himself from his chat with Modo and leant back to get Throttle's attention.

"Any good spots bro?" Vinnie teased.

"Vinnie!" Charlie scolded him, expecting Throttle to turn as beet red as she was at any second.

"Further down the beach, there's a great spot with a small cave. Take a blanket!" Throttle advised, ignoring Carbine tweaking his ear.

"Enough now, or our earth-girl is going to turn into a tomato" Carbine whispered to him.

Seeing the human blushing, the charismatic leader immediately offered his sister-in-law a heartfelt apology.

"Sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to embarrass you" Throttle said sincerely, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

Charlie squeezed his hand back to show no offense was taken.

Vinnie scrutinized his wife's face and caught the merest flicker of her eyes toward him, back to Throttle and Carbine, and then back to him again. She seemed to be having breathing difficulties and this time, when she glanced in his direction, an intense hunger had taken up residence in her eyes.

Vinnie grabbed his fruit juice and gulped it down hard, his hand shaking slightly from overexcited fear.

" _Olympus Mon's balls, I'm in trouble now!"_ he murmured under his breath, one primal part of his brain doing the happy dance.

"You'll need to know the security guard's schedule for the beach patrols" Throttle whispered solicitously to his white-furred brother, causing Vinnie's hand to shake harder and Charlie's face to progress to a healthy maroon colour.

"Throttle, that's enough!" Carbine roared, grabbing her husband by the ear and dragging him away for a reprimand only Vinnie usually received.

The normally calm and collected leader returned suitably chastened from the attractive General's tongue-lashing, and he kept gazing at her in mixed awe.

"So glad I choose to be a freedom fighter instead of the army. I would've gotten my ears blown off if I had been one of your cadets!" he commented dryly.

Carbine smiled sweetly at him and popped a piece of honey-dew in her mouth, secretly tickled by his admiration.

"What have we got planned today?" Modo asked from the other side of the table, his arms stretched behind his head as he digested his nasi goreng with chilli.

"We could go see the Damnoen Saduak floating market" Stoker suggested.

"That sounds good!" Charlie and Carbine chorused in unison, their female DNA coming alive at the thought of more shopping opportunities.

"Wouldn't mind taking in some of the culture of the place. Maybe see the Grand Palace and Wat Pho" Modo added.

"How about a Muay Tai match?" said Vinnie, joining in the conversation "And I've booked tickets to a show at 10pm for all of us."

"What show?" the rest of the group demanded to know.

"It's a surprise" Vinnie said knowingly, refusing to give out even a hint, despite threats of possible nipple twisting by Carbine.

"Wouldn't be worth visiting Damnoen Saduak today" Charlie said in disappointment, looking down at her phone. "But if we get up early tomorrow, we can catch a 7am bus and avoid the afternoon heat."

Throttle weighed the options presented against the time they had remaining on their holiday, and drafted a quick mental itinerary.

"How about we do Modo's wishlist this afternoon, see if we can catch a bout before dinner and then head to Vinnie's show. Tomorrow we'll go see the floating markets in the morning" he proposed.

"Perfect. And tomorrow afternoon and night I want everyone to keep their plans free. I have one last must-do on my bucket list for this place" Charlie chimed in, excitement written all over her face.

"A Brochures kind of thing?" Vinnie asked teasingly.

Charlie turned to her husband and pressed her nose against his.

"Better than Brochures, way better!" she said enthusiastically, before pushing her seat back and getting up.

While the rest of the group discussed the itinerary in more detail, Charlie left to speak with the tourist desk. With their help, she was able to purchase tickets to a Muay Thai event starting later in the evening.

The group went to change into more respectable attire for sightseeing than board-shorts and bikinis. Grabbing their essential items and a bottle of water each, they set off by taxi to check out the homes of the famous Emerald and Reclining Buddhas.

They then made their way to the Lumpinee Boxing stadium. The crowd was pumped and the entire group of Martian mice were grinning from ear to ear at the buzz generated by the professional fighters displaying their prowess in the ring.

Realising time was getting away, Charlie grabbed her phone and showed Vinnie, pointing at the clock face.

Nodding, he put his hand on Throttle's shoulder and made the 'let's go' flick of his head, indicating the exits. Throttle did the same to Carbine and so on down the line until everyone started making their way out of the row and to the carpark.

"Let's order something light from room service, and then if we're still hungry after the show, we can go get something more substantial" Carbine suggested as Modo went to flag down a taxi or two.

The rest of the group agreed to the plan and they clambered into the taxis and headed back to the hotel. Charlie ordered gourmet hotdogs and cold beers and they convened on Charlie and Vinnie's room to eat.

"Where is this show Vinnie?" Throttle asked, eying his wife's remaining hotdog.

"Eyes off fuzzy-buns!" Carbine warned, before taking a swig from her Beer Chang.

"Mambo Cabaret" Vinnie replied, seizing a piece of onion off the top of Charlie's hotdog.

"Get out of it" she growled, swiping his hand away good-naturedly and shoving the last piece in her mouth.

"Ok, it's 9.30pm, let's go!" Vinnie said, pulling Charlie to her feet and ushering the group out of the room.

They arrived at Mambo Cabaret and purchased chocolates and drinks. Taking their seats, the group eagerly waited to see what was in store for their entertaining pleasure.

Charlie nearly spat out her drink when she saw the show start. She looked at her husband and tried to catch his eye, but he was too busy biting his lip.

Grabbing him by the ear, she pulled him toward her.

"Did you know what this was about before you booked it?" she asked him heatedly.

He nodded and flicked his eyes in Stoker's direction.

"Yep, but the old timer doesn't. Look at his face!" Vinnie replied, sniggering under his breath.

Stoker was in raptures. The cast of talented and stunning female singers had him engrossed from the beginning, and he happily sang along to the Earth tunes.

Charlie buried her face into Vinnie's shoulder to smother her laughter..

After the show finished, Charlie suggested they get photos with the entertainers, much to Stoker's approval. He posed with the singers and dancers, happily exchanging numbers with several of them.

Locating a nearby cafe, they ordered a late-night dinner and happily discussed the day's events.

In the taxi ride back, Stoker ardently extolled the lyrical and physical attributes of the entertainers.

"So you've really enjoyed your first ladyboy cabaret huh Stoker" Charlie commented, her face deadpan.

"Ladyboy?" Stoker asked, his face full of confusion.

Charlie googled the word and handed her phone over for Stoker to read.

Martian swearing erupted along with howls of laughter from Charlie, Vinnie and Carbine.

"You're gonna pay for that punk!" Stoker barked, tossing the phone at Modo and making a playful lunge at his youngest trainee.

Modo picked the phone up and read the description. A grin broke out on his face and he showed his leader. Throttle could only shake his head and hoot with amusement.

Knowing an early morning was imminent, everyone set their alarms for 6am and headed to bed, agreeing to meet in the hotel lobby prior to departure.


	5. Three Mouse Night Chapter 4

The next day loomed earlier than anyone would have liked, but they soldiered through showers and obediently met for a quick breakfast at 6.30am, before jumping on a 7am bus to Damnoen Saduak floating market.

They spent the rest of the morning enjoying the bustling of the boats selling their wares, and kept up the famous tourist tradition of getting ripped off. When midday approached, the group decided to skip lunch and head home, as they had eaten their fill on exotic snacks from many of the different boating vendors.

"So what's on the brochures, I mean bucket list tonight Charlie-girl?" Vinnie asked on the bus ride back, his arm slung over his wife's shoulders.

"'We're going to a full moon party" Charlie replied, grinning at him.

Vinnie laughed and seized her face gently between his hands.

"Well I'll be a Martian farmer if I don't have meself the baddest wifey-jammer this side of Mars!" he drawled, before pulling her into a swift lip-smacking kiss.

The rest of the group wanted to know what the hubbub was about, and Vinnie repeated what Charlie had told him. There were more high fives thrown around by the gang in the following ten minutes, than there were butt-slaps at the entire Superbowl.

When they arrived at the hotel, Charlie suggested they start packing, as they were checking out the following morning and unlikely to be in any fit state to do so before departure.

The group split up to do their individual packing and spent the rest of the day relaxing.

Modo, Vinnie and Charlie spent the afternoon lazing by the pool drinking mocktails, much to the lifeguard's relief. Throttle and Carbine decided to say a fond farewell to one of their favourite 'walking' spots on the beach before joining them. Stoker opted for a boat ride on the Chao Phraya River, so he phoned his taxi driver buddy and they headed out together for a scenic cruise and farewell beer.

As time for the party rolled round, the group straggled in twos to the lobby.

As the others arrived, Charlie ran a quick checklist with each individual to make sure they had everything they needed. A room key and cash for transport and consumables was a must, as well as proper footwear. She had researched the internet religiously on Full Moon Parties and was determined everyone come home safe and sound. Though when questioned how the inflatable duck floaties fitted into the picture, she had to confess she too was at a loss, but that one website had strongly suggested it so she didn't want to take any chances.

The women were dressed in one piece swimsuits, denim cut-off shorts and thin white singlets and the men, apart from Stoker, were dressed in board shorts and white shirts or singlets, depending on preference.

"You really want to wear that Stoker?" Charlie asked the older Freedom-fighter. She was struggling to understand if he was joking around, but his face was full of confusion at her question.

"Absolutely Charlie-love, it's very comfortable and perfect for these hot nights" Stoker replied enthusiastically, pulling at the straps on his outfit.

"Can I suggest you put on a pair of shorts and top until we get there?" Charlie hinted desperately, determined to make it out of the lobby before anyone else stopped to take pictures of the Martian.

"Not on your life young lady, I'm going to enjoy this party to the maximum!" Stoker announced, before strutting his way to the hotel exit and waving at the doormen.

"What kind of bathing suit is that Charlie-ma'am?" Modo asked, as Stoker pulled out his phone near the taxi ramp to call his Thai buddy.

"It's called a mankini. But why he couldn't go with traditional green is beyond me. No, had to be bright pink didn't it!" Charlie groused, half torn between sending Modo upstairs to get Stoker a pair of shorts, and watching the fun unfold as they made their way to the party.

"What I want to know is, where did he stash his phone?!" Carbine asked incredulously.

As possible scenarios of where the phone might have been placed came to mind, Carbine shuddered with repulsion.

"I pity whoever has to watch him fetch his wallet!" Throttle commented, trying not to retch.

"Ok beautiful peoples, let's just get this show on the road" Charlie sighed, urging the gang out of the hotel.

Vinnie smirked at his wife as they walked out of the hotel exit and were greeted by the sight of Stoker bent halfway through the taxi window as he chatted amicably with his friend. His furry derriere was only slightly obscured by the swishing of his metallic tail from side to side, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Don't you mean, let's get this _horror_ show on the road?!" Vinnie commented when she blanched at the sight and turned to walk backwards to the taxi.

"Tell me when it's over" she begged her husband, closing her eyes and counting to ten.

"Oh sweetheart, it's never going to be over. You've got all night to enjoy the sight, and it will play over, and over, and over in your mind's eye, haunting your every dream!" Vinnie whispered into her ear.

Her eyes flew open and she stared at her smug looking husband, while her mind tried to digest that information.

"Sometimes I really hate you!" she laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Carbine, tired of the sight of Stoker's nether regions on display, picked him up by the feet and shoved him head first into the front of the taxi.

"Modo, you take point" she ordered the gray tower of muscled flesh, pointing next to Stoker in the front seat.

"Hell no, Carbine-ma'am!" the gentle giant replied emphatically, before sitting determinedly in the rear seat with Vinnie and Charlie.

His breath came out in a whoosh as Carbine settled herself unexpectedly on Modo's lap.

"Sorry big guy, I just can't do it!" Carbine apologised as she hooked her arms around his neck and held on with grim determination.

She needn't have worried because her brother-in-law was a gentleman before anything else, and he hated to see any lady suffer. She was safe from the front seat and Stoker's...er...assets.

"Charlie, can you sit on Vinnie's lap?" Throttle begged the human but she shook her head.

"Sorry Throttle, this taxi is smaller than the other one, you'll have to sit up front" Charlie said, pointing to Carbine's legs stretched across their laps to the other side of the backseat.

Sighing, Throttle climbed in next to his friend and tried to count backwards.

The taxi driver, satisfied his customers were settled, eased the vehicle out of the hotel taxi zone and joined the evening traffic.

"Stoke, please stop leaning on me with your arse-cheeks!" Throttle begged as they picked up speed.


	6. Three Mouse Night Chapter 5

The taxi driver dropped them off for their flight to Koh Samui Island, where they would then catch the ferry to Kohl Phangan Island.

Charlie thought Stoker's outfit might cause a bit of trouble getting on the plane, but staff didn't so much as bat an eyelid when they boarded. One even grinned at her knowingly and said in perfect English 'Party!'

She laughed and nodded, before following her husband down the aisle to their seats. Strapping in, she waited patiently for the short flight to begin and once airborne, put her seat back to grab a quick powernap while she had the chance.

They landed and caught a taxi to the ferry heading to Kohl Phangan, excitement building as the island came into view. By the time the ferry docked, the Martians were buzzing with adrenalin.

"Rope it in boys and girl, we've still got travel and prep work to do" Charlie told them, smiling indulgently at the overstimulated quintet.

They found a trio of tuk-tuk drivers willing to take them to Haad Rin for the price dictated by Charlie's hard-nosed Chi-town taxi haggling skills, and Modo's arm cannon.

Arriving at the FMP scene was like stepping into another world for Charlie. For the rest of the group, it was like any Martian get-together, minus the brawling. Wasting no time, they dragged Charlie towards the nearest merchandise stands to check out the FMP paraphernalia.

Charlie was trying on various bright coloured fedoras with Full Moon Party written on them, when she spotted the glow in the dark bikinis and matching mini-skirts. Nudging Carbine, she pointed them out and raised her eyebrows. Carbine grinned and followed her friend over to check out sizes. Finding the right sizes, they haggled the vendor down from _I will send all of my kids to university and buy a yacht_ inflation pricing to _I'll get that scooter I've had my eye for a year in this one transaction_ inflation pricing.

Everybody bought hats except for Stoker, who ended up with glow in the dark cat ears and matching love-shaped flashing glasses. Carbine and Charlie directed the boys to a bar where they were able to wait with a cold beer while the women-folk changed into their new attire.

Emerging from the costume change, they found the menfolk seated at the bar as they picked their waiter's brain on what to expect for the night.

"You jump fire-rope, you burn! No good cos you so hairy!" one friendly bartender told them, waving a finger in warning at the biker mice.

Vinnie was the first to get a glimpse of his wife and sister-in-law, and his low wolf-whistle was enough to draw the attention of his brothers and mentor.

"Ha, very nice. You have party fun!" commented the bartender approvingly, his smile stretching from one side of his face to the other. "Now take these boys and go be crazy!"

Shooing the visitors from the bar, he waved them away with his drying towel and got back to the business of making his customers happy with alcohol.

The mice diligently followed Charlie and Carbine out of the bar as the made a beeline for the beach artists ready to cover them with neon artwork. Vinnie, being naturally white, made the best canvas and a couple of the artists begged for the opportunity to work their magic, seeing his fur as a development opportunity for their artistic growth.

"Mays well take the shirts off and get your chests done boys" Charlie suggested as she noticed a plethora of backpackers walk past with next to nothing on.

Vinnie didn't need to be told twice, Throttle took a bit of persuading and the ladies solved the blushing Modo's dilemma by grabbing one side of his shirt each, and ripping it in half when he wasn't looking.

At the women's insistence, the artists quickly set to work covering the rest of the biker mice in florid artwork.

"What did you tell the guy to paint on Stoker's butt cheeks?" Carbine asked Charlie.

"The hear-no-evil and speak-no-evil monkeys, too late for the see-no-evil monkey. He scampered as soon as Stoker arrived in the lobby!" Charlie replied, averting her eyes from the dancing primates as Stoker tried to get a better look at his new temporary tattoos.

Once everyone was painted up, the crew set off to join the thousands of revellers on the beach. Stoker purchased a _bucket_ from a nearby stall and they worked as a team to get it down.

"Oohhhh, don't want too many of those!" Charlie said, as the Thai red-bull laced alcohol started creeping through her system.

Their alien DNA enabling them to tolerate alcohol better than humans, the mice merely chuckled at the lightweight amongst them.

"Where's that wildfire I married in Vegas?!" Vinnie teased, daring his wife to let loose and enjoy herself.

Charlie opened her mouth to protest something about being responsible for everyone's safety, but Carbine grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against her.

"Come on girlfriend, let's show these amateurs how to party!" she said with a grin, dragging the astonished human with her.

Carbine and Charlie plunged into the crowd, a whooping Stoker hot on their heels and the biker mice excitedly following suit.


	7. Three Mouse Night Chapter 6

The night was the craziest anyone could, or couldn't, remember in a very long time.

Warnings from Charlie about the _mushroom_ flavoured smoothies saved the group from any serious damage, but the _buckets_ did enough to make sure the night wasn't wasted on Charlie playing school‑dance chaperone.

As sunrise got out of bed to make an appearance and night-time stumbled off for a chicken kebab, Throttle approached Carbine and Modo, who were keeping an eye on Charlie. For some reason, the buckets made her believe she could speak any language under the moon if she gestured hard enough, and she was engaged in an animated discussion with a Swedish backpacker and Maori tourist about the price of handbags in Thailand versus Italy.

Two duck shaped floaties sat on Carbine and Modo's heads, and one of their cousins was perched on top of Throttle's. It had been Modo's idea to help them keep track of each other amongst the thickening crowd, since no one had worked out what their true purpose was.

Several inebriated bystanders were engrossed in watching the duck on Charlie as it bobbed animatedly around on her head, as she eagerly nodded at whatever the Swede had managed to garble out, before he fell backwards into the sand and started snoring. He was replaced by a German who wanted to know the name of Charlie's duck. He had a bunny back home called Mr Smiggles and he missed him terribly. This set off the conversation in a different direction about family pets, past and present and perdu.

"What's a unicorn?" Carbine asked Modo, who merely shrugged.

He was still trying to work out if Mr Smiggles was black and white, or white and black. The owner was confused and couldn't seem to make up his mind. It was a quandary that was vexing the grey Martian, and he knew he wouldn't sleep a wink until Mr Smiggles truly knew where he belonged in the scheme of things

"How's it going?" Throttle asked the terran-sitters. "Need to swap?"

Carbine merely smiled knowingly and shook her head in the negative.

"How bad is it?" she asked her beloved sympathetically.

"Let's just say that I call shotgun on Charlie every single trip from this point on" Throttle grumbled.

Seeing his leader was clearly not enjoying himself, Modo volunteered to take the next shift on Vinnie and Stoker patrol.

Throttle embraced his grey-furred brother in gratitude, and Carbine thought she could see tears lurking at the corner of the freedom fighter's eyes.

Lumbering into the crowd, Modo set a determined if somewhat wonky stride in the direction of his errant brother and teacher.

Throttle slipped an arm around his wife's shoulders and drew her closer, savouring her presence by his side.

"Quite a night huh!" Carbine commented, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Those fire-twirlers were amazing. And the home-made water-slides...let's just say I'm getting some great ideas for the Last Chance roof and kiddie pools."

They stood contentedly together in the tropical warmth, watching their favourite human regaling her fixated audience about the time she met her alien family. The constant humiliation of Limburger was a source of great amusement for those of enough sobriety to enjoy the story.

The scene was interrupted by a determined looking Modo stepping in front of them.

"Time to go!" he rumbled in a serious tone.

"Ok big guy, let me grab Charlie and we'll head off..." Throttle started to say but Modo merely waded amongst the audience surrounding Charlie and picked her up in one arm. He stepped carefully over the drunken members of the international soup of humanity, and stopped briefly in front of Throttle and Carbine.

"Follow me!" he ordered, and Charlie tucked under his left arm, he started moving people gently but firmly out of his path.

Knowing Modo was never this authorative in nature unless something wasn't right, Throttle seized his wife by the hand and pulled her after Modo.

Modo led them to one of the many medical tents situated along the party strip, where they found Stoker and Vinnie sitting on medical stretchers, happily chatting to the nurses attending to their medical needs.

Modo, still clutching Charlie in one arm, loomed over the two mice and gave them an eye-lashing that would put an eighteen-century headmistress to shame.

"What happened?" Carbine asked, more curious than anything else.

Throttle was too busy concentrating on freeing Charlie to spare more than a casual glance at them.

"They decided to try the fire rope" Modo remarked, mirth creeping into his voice.

Vinnie looked totally unabashed as he grinned at his sister-in-law under a bandage surrounding half his face.

"It would have been fine if everyone hadn't decided to try and jump at the same time" he replied, winking at the nurse securing the bandage.

Even with half his face obscured, his natural charm and good looks were evident enough to make the nurse blush.

Modo was completely poker-faced when he turned to her.

"And as a result, Vinnie has burnt his eyebrows off...and Stoker has singed his pudenda" he said.

"Pudenda?" Carbine and Throttle asked in confusion as Charlie, finally free, doubled over in laughter.

They saw the direction Charlie was pointing and finally noticed where Stoker was being bandaged around the inner thigh.

"Oh mama!" Throttle exclaimed in disbelief, before dragging his convulsed wife out of the medical tent as she fought for air from laughing so hard.

Charlie eventually managed to get a grip on her amusement when a thought struck her.

"Mice don't have eyebrows!" she said to Vinnie.

Vinnie frowned, worry creasing his face.

"They don't? Then what did I burn off?" he wailed.

"Your whisker-brows" Modo answered irritably to shut his younger brother up.

Turning to the medical staff, he smiled sweetly and turned on his best southern-mouse charm.

"Nurse-ma'ams, are they ok to go now?" Modo asked politely.

Nodding enthusiastically, the senior nurse motioned for the two patients to evacuate the stretchers so the next full moon morons could be attended too.

Modo picked Charlie up in one arm again, despite her protests that she could walk just fine thank you very much, and pushed the tent flap open with the other arm. They were followed by a whistling Vinnie, and Stoker shuffling behind in a wide bow-legged stance that looked like he had lost his miniature pony.

Throttle was still trying to calm his wife down outside the tent, without much luck. An image of Stoker flambéing his unmentionables on a the lit skipping rope kept popping into her head, and she lost it each and every single time.

Modo scooped Carbine up with his free arm and led the way through the bleary-eyed crowd, his passengers alternately protesting their captivity and waving to people they had befriended through the night.

Throttle and Vinnie slipped an arm each under Stoker and picked him up between them so they could keep pace with their brother, careful not to go anywhere near his bandaged bits and bobs.

"I'm surprised you didn't burn your entire bathing suit off Stokes!" Throttle commented, as they weaved their way along the beach over passed out revellers and broken bottle shards

"Not me youngster, I still got it where it counts!" Stoker said proudly, waving to a couple of beauties calling out 'Mankini-mouse! Mankini-mouusseee!' as they passed by.

"Yeah, unless you burnt them off" Vinnie quipped, before getting a clip around the ears by Stoker.

"Walk faster you mummy-martian" Stoker threatened good-naturedly, grinning at the youngster.

Vinnie and Throttle picked up the pace and managed to catch up with Modo as he shouldered his way to the front of the ferry line.

"Clearly somebody wants to get home" Vinnie pointed out to Throttle, surprised by his normally polite brother's behaviour.

"He's had enough" Throttle replied, placing Stoker smoothly on the ground.

The ferry arrived and Modo was the first aboard, the women still clutched firmly in his grip. Commandeering a seat at the front, Modo placed Carbine and Charlie either side of him, and sat down with a whoosh, relief written all over his face.

The rest of the team slithered next to them and waited for the ferry to load. In usual Thai style, the idea was to play chicken with as many passengers as possible without tipping over in the choppy waves. And as most of the passengers had enjoyed a big night, there were plenty of green faces on the journey back. This was accompanied by several attempts to feed the fish as people succumbed to the seasickness.

The ferry docked and despite being at the front of the boat, Modo somehow managed to be the first on the dock, his sister-in-laws once again tucked under an arm each. Throttle brought up the rear, making sure no one pushed Stoker or blind-sided Vinnie as they gingerly got off.

As their flight from Koh Samui wasn't for another few hours, and everyone was feeling the need for sustenance after the night's festivities, they stopped at a local Thai vendor for an early breakfast.

They bought _jauk_ , a local rice porridge which could be flavoured with protein such as chicken or pork, garlic, ginger and other herbs for extra taste. They found a spot on a nearby beach where they could sit undisturbed and let the simple, but warm meal hit their bellies. Still hungry, Charlie bought some bags of fried yeast donuts called pa-tong-goh along with hot tea, and they too were polished off by the group.

Stomach full, Vinnie sat with his back to a tree and hummed a Martian lullaby, enjoying the lapping of the waves as the island came to life. Modo stretched out on the sand and put his arms behind his head. Charlie snuggled into his side and shut her eyes, smiling when an arm crept around her and pulled her closer. She fell asleep against Modo, and her gentle snoring soon mixed with his nasal wheezing.

Carbine sat on Throttle's lap and quizzed Stoker on his night, laughing softly when he mentioned being asked to be the mascot for a Hungarian swimming team at the FMP.

As the flight approached, the group caught a taxi to the airport and used the opportunity to get some much needed shuteye on the plane. They arrived at their hotel and showered and changed before checkout.

They met in the foyer with their luggage, deciding to dump it with the front desk while they had lunch at their favourite spot by the pool. Too tired to do more than eat and grunt at each other, they finished their meal and collected their bags.

Stoker called his Thai friend, who arrived with a co-worker in a mini-van, and they loaded the luggage in the boot as the team settled themselves in the vehicle. Stoker jumped in the front with the driver and assistant, and the three of them happily chatted away while the rest of the biker mice and affiliated resumed their catnap.

Stoker's friend had arranged for some of his family to take the group via boat to the island where the spaceship was located.

Before departing, the good-natured Thai hugged them all goodbye and slipped a package into Stoker's hand, waving as he drove off with his co-worker.

Once aboard the ship, the group voted Carbine to be the pilot as no one felt well enough for a male Martian landing. With true finesse, the General sent the ship skyward and pointed it toward Chicago, and the Last Chance.

"Do you know the worst part about the trip back?" Charlie said glumly to Carbine from the co-pilot's seat, her chin in her hand.

"What's that hon?" Carbine asked idly, her focus primarily on the ship's navigation system.

"After being so warm, and having to go back to so much cold!" she replied, her face miserable at the prospect.

Vinnie walked up and leant against the seat headrest.

"Not for me sweetheart" he said casually.

"Why's that Vin? Do you enjoy the cold?" Charlie asked, curious as to why her husband held such a difference of opinion.

"Compared to the surprise gift from Stoker's sidekick, the cold never bothered me anyway!" Vinnie replied, looking disgustedly at his old mentor.

Carbine's head whipped round toward Vinnie and her eyes glowed red.

"It's those bloody durian fruit isn't it?!" she snarled.

All exhaustion left Charlie's body and her mind sharpened into a single purpose - _destroy durian, strangle stoker!_

Vinnie grabbed her around the waist and sat down in the vacated chair, pulling her down on top of him.

"Cool your jets ladies. Modo's already flushed them." Vinnie reassured them as Stoker could be heard yelling " _I can't believe you ordered him to do that!"_ to Throttle.

"Oh that's great Vinnie, and when they clog the loo and stink the bathroom out...what then?!" Carbine demanded, her irritation really starting to show.

"We'll just pretend Modo's been eating chilli again" Vinnie replied, winking at his sister-in-law.

Carbine quickly flicked the ship to autopilot as she joined Charlie in roaring with laughter.

Pleased with himself, the white mouse chuckled and held onto his wife as she clung to him in hysterics.

Eventually, they regained their composure and Carbine resumed control of the ship, while Charlie left to give her brothers-in-law a big hug and kiss for their averting the potential nasal catastrophe. .

It was hard coming home to the cold, but seeing the Last Chance standing tall and proud as it awaited the return of its queen, left a glow of pride in Charlie's heart. It was always nice to get away for a while, but this is where her heart was. This was home.

And she wouldn't trade it for the world. Well, not this one anyway.

 **The End. Finale. No more story capito!**

Yep, it really is. What? You still here? Hey, the Biker Mice have left the building. There's just that little old janitor guy in the blue overalls sweeping up the confetti left on the stage. And some hopeful groupies standing outside the exit door. Except it's the wrong exit door, cos they left in an underground tunnel that took them to a secret exit point that connects with the basement of a local hotel that is heavily guarded by unicorns that poo rainbows.

Ok, I made that part up but seriously...go and grab a drink and then review this so I know if you enjoyed it. If you didn't, you can go eat rainbow unicorn poo!


End file.
